WATCHING OUR FUTURE
by AWANI
Summary: Saidame telah memanggil Team Seven, Team Lapan, Team Sepuluh, Team Gai bersama sensei mereka dan juga beberapa ketua klan untuk melihat masa depan mereka. Warning SasukeFemNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

****SALAM PERKENALAN. SEBELUM ITU SAYA MAHU MEMBERITAHU KEPADA KAMU SEMUA YANG SAYA BUKANLAH AWANI TETAPI ADIK AWANI. SUDAH HAMPIR TIGA BULAN KAKAK SAYA BEKERJA DI KAWASAN PEDALAMAN YANG MANA RANGKAIAN INTERNET TIADA. KERANA TERLALU TAKUT BLOGNYA INI DIPADAM KETIKA KETIADAANNYA JADI DIA MEMINTA SAYA MENGGUNAKAN BLOGNYA INI.****

 ** **INI ADALAH FANFICTION SAYA YANG PERTAMA. SAYA HARAP ANDA MENYUKAINYA.****

 ** **WARNING :- SEGALA HAK MILIK NARUTO ADALAH KEPUNYAAN MASASHI KISHIMOTO.****

WATCHING OUR FUTURE.

HARUNO SAKURA.

Semua rookie 9 termasuk team Gai berkumpul di dalam sebuah bilik bersama dengan guru baru mereka. Seminggu setelah kumpulan baru terbentuk Saidame memanggil mereka semua. Mereka semua tertanya-tanya apakah sebabnya hokage memanggil mereka semua ke mari.

Setelah beberapa minit menunggu akhirnya Hokage muncul. Dia berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"Jichan misi apakah yang kamu mahu beri pada kami semua?" Orang yang mula bertanya adalah Naruto.

"Tidak, saya panggil kamu semua ke mari adalah kerana saya mahu kamu semua test bola kristal saya yang baru ini" Hiruzen lantas mengeluarkan sebiji bola Kristal dari dalam jubah hokagenya dan menunjuknya kepada mereka semua.

"Bola baru ini sama sahaja dengan bola Kristal yang lama" Balas Naruto. Dia langsung tidak nampak perbezaan diantara kedua bola Kristal milik Hiruzen.

"Tidak fungsinya berbeza sama sekali. Bola Kristal yang lama hanya mampu menunjukkan peristiwa yang sedang terjadi sahaja sedangkan bola Kristal baru ini ianya mampu menunjukkan peristiwa yang akan berlaku pada masa depan.

Bola Kristal ini dicipta oleh Yoidame sebelum dia meninggal dunia. Saya mengambil masa setahun lebih untuk membuatnya kerana proses pembuatannya yang sungguh rumit. Ianya belum diuji lagi jadi saya bercadang mahu menggunakan kamu semua sebagai bahan uji kaji saya" Hiruzen menerangkan kegunaan bola Kristal barunya kepada anak buahnya.

Semua orang terpaku mendengar penerangan dari Hiruzen itu. Ianya langsung tidak masuk akal. Separuh lagi daripada hati mereka mempercayainya. Orang yang menciptanya adalah yang Keempat. Dari apa yang mereka dengar mendiang hokage mereka itu sangat suka mencipta jutsu yang pelik dan sangat mustahil.

"Saya mahu cuba dulu" Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia terlebih dahulu menawarkan dirinya untuk mencuba bola Kristal tersebut.

"Tapi Sakura chan saya nak jadi orang pertama yang mencubanya" Kata Naruto.

"Kau ada masalahkah kalau aku jadi orang yang pertama?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka yang begitu menakutkan sekali.

"Ti..tiada.."Naruto begitu takut sekali melihat wajah teammatenya yang begitu menakutkan itu.

"Baguslah" Wajah gerun Sakura serta-merta hilang. Dia bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Hiruzen.

"Bagaimana saya mahu menggunakan bola ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kamu alirkan chakra kamu ke dalam bola ini. Semakin banyak chakra yang kamu alirkan semakin lama bola ini akan menayangkan masa depan kamu" Beritahu Hiruzen.

Sakura memegang bola Kristal dengan kedua belah tangannya. Dia mengeluarkan chakranya lalu mengalirkannya ke dalam bola Kristal tersebut.

Pada Sakura tiada perkara lain yang dia mahu tengok melainkan dengan siapa dia berkahwin. Sakura ingin tahu adakah dia berjaya memiliki Sasuke atau pun tidak. Jika dia berjaya berkahwin dengan Sasuke berapa orang anakkah yang mereka dapat.

Bola Kristal yang dipegangnya bersinar dengan begitu terang sekali. Bola Kristal tersebut terbang ke udara lantas memancarkan cahaya yang seakan skrin itu.

Mereka semua menontonnya dengan penuh minat sekali.

 ** **Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang menangis di tepi sebatang sungai. Air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua belah pipinya jatuh ke dalam anak sungai.****

"Mengapa bola kristal ini menunjukkan diri aku sedang menangis?" Sakura tidak puas hati kerana bola Kristal menunjukkan padanya bukan apa yang dimintanya.

Apa yang dia nak tengok adalah perkahwinannya dengan Sasuke bukannya masa depannya yang sedang menangis!

"Mungkin kau menangis sebab kau terlalu sedih sebab Sasuke tolak cinta kau" Naruto cuba meneka. Tapi tekaannya itu hanya membuatkan Sakura begitu marah sekali.

"Kau dah tak sayang nyawa kau lagi ke Naruto?!" Sakura mengepal penumbuknya bersedia untuk membelasah rakannya yang bodoh itu.

Ino dan Hinata cepat-cepat menghalang Sakura. Mereka tidak mahu gadis tersebut membunuh Naruto.

"Naruto jaga sedikit mulut celupar kamu tu" Kata Ino.

Sakura berjaya melepaskan dirinya daripada pelukan Ino dan Hinata. Tapi belum sempat dia ingin membelasah Naruto tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara counterpartnya meratap.

 **"** ** **Why, mengapa semua ini harus terjadi pada diriku?" Raung Sakura. Bahunya terinjut-injut menahan tangisannya.****

 ** **Satu tangan berserta sehelai sapu tangan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Dia mendongak kepalanya untuk melihat pemiliknya. Orang yang menganggunya itu adalah..****

"Lee!" The rookies serentak menjerit memanggil nama orang tersebut.

"Yosh! Masa depan aku begitu muda dan bertenaga sekali!" Rock Lee menjerit kegembiraan sambil tangan kanannya menunjukkan tanda best.

"Lee kun cikgu begitu bangga dan gembira sekali kerana kamu menjadi seorang lelaki yang sungguh kacak dan kuat!" Gai sensei lantas memeluk erat tubuh anak murid kesayangannya itu. Dia menangis kegembiraan kerana anak muridnya itu membesar seperti yang dia harapkan.

Sakura mula berasa tidak sedap hati. Sepertinya tekaan Naruto seperti benar. Tapi aku harap ianya tidak benar sama sekali.

 ** **Sakura mengambil sapu tangan dari Lee lalu mengesat air matanya. Lee duduk di sebelah Sakura.****

 **"** ** **Ini kali kedua aku melihat kau menangis dengan begitu teruk sekali"****

 **"** ** **Kali kedua?"****

 **"** ** **Kali kedua. Dan kedua-keduanya adalah kerana Sasuke"****

 ** **FLASHBACK****

 ** **Semua rookies kecuali Sasuke dan Shino berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha. Shikamaru menerangkan rancangannya kepada mereka semua. Mereka semuanya mendengar penerangan Shikamaru dengan teliti.****

 ** **Sedang mereka semua berbincang tiba-tiba kedengaran suara Sakura memanggil Naruto. Sambil menangis terisak-isak dia merayu pada Naruto supaya membawa semula Sasuke pulang kepadanya.****

 ** **END FLASHBACK.****

Semua mata memandang kearah Sasuke. Sasuke turut sama tergamam. Tidak sangka yang dia senekad itu.

Aku sepatutnya sudah duga yang Orichimaru akan sasarkan pada Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak sangka ianya begitu cepat sekali. Itachi pasti akan mengamuk jika mendapat tahu yang aku tidak menjaga adiknya dengan baik seperti yang aku janjikan dahulu.

"Pengkhianat!"Cemuh Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak lari lagi! By the way Sakura.."

"Ya Sasuke kun"

"Kalau kau betul-betul mahu heret aku pulang semula ke pangkuan kau kau tidak perlu menyuruh Naruto atau orang lain melakukannya untuk diri kau. Kau perlu lakukannya sendiri. Bersedia berdepan dengan aku dan lawan dengan aku face to face.

Rayuan dan tangisan kau itu hanya membuatkan Naruto terbeban sahaja. Nampak sangat kau ini cumalah seorang perempuan yang lemah dan hanya menyusahkan orang lain sahaja"

Sakura menunduk mukanya bila mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang begitu tajam sekali. Ianya betul-betul menyusuk sanubarinya.

"Teme kata-kata kau ini sungguh kejam!" Tempelak Naruto. Dia tidak suka apa yang Sasuke katakan pada Sakura.

"Kenyataan selalunya kejam dan menyakitkan. Jika aku tidak berkata kejam dia tidak akan sedar yang dia sememangnya seorang yang lemah dan hanya akan membebankan kumpulannya sahaja"

 **"** ** **Iya kau memang betul"****

 **"** ** **Kau rasa sedih sebab dia akan berkahwin dengan perempuan lain" Kata-kata Lee itu bukanlah persoalan tetapi lebih kepada kenyataan.****

 ** **Semua orang tahu yang Sakura amat menyintai Sasuke. Dan Lee tahu yang Sasuke tahu yang Sakura cintakannnya tetapi sayangnya Sasuke langsung tidak membalas cinta gadis tersebut.****

 **"** ** **Aku cuba berlagak tenang tapi akhirnya aku tetap ingin menangis juga"****

 **"** ** **Tiada siapa yang mahu merasa sakit akibat putus cinta. Cinta pertama tak semestinya berakhir ke jinjang pelamin. Sasuke bukannya seorang sahaja lelaki kacak dalam dunia ini. Ada ramai lagi lelaki yang jauh lebih baik dan kacak daripada dia. Aku yakin kau pastinya akan menemui jejaka iadaman kau"****

"Noooo!"Jerit Sakura tidak percaya.

Hinata dan Tenten merasa simpati dengan nasib Sakura. Ino langsung tidak mampu untuk mentertawakan Sakura. Putus cinta bukanlah perkara yang boleh digelakkan. Sebaliknya dia berasa begitu kasihan sekali dengan rakannya itu. Begitu pun dia tertanya-tanya siapakah bakal isteri Sasuke?adakah dia?

 **"** ** **Terima kasih Lee kerana beri semangat pada aku"****

 **"** ** **Sama-sama lagi pun kitakan kawan. Sebenarnya semua kawan kita berasa risau dengan kau. Mereka bimbang yang kau tak boleh menerima kenyataan ini kerana itu mereka meminta supaya aku memujuk kau"****

 **"** ** **Aku menerima kenyataannya dengan perasaan yang ikhlas. Apa yang aku perlukan hanyalah mengubati perasaan kecewa aku ini sahaja. Aku sepatutnya sedar yang aku memang langsung tiada harapan untuk memenangi sedar yang aku bukanlah perempuan idamannya"****

 **"** ** **Aku tahu aku bukanlah lelaki idaman mengaku aku bukanlah lelaki kacak dan punya segalanya seperti Sasuke atau begitu aku ada apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidup kau. Aku mampu jadikan perempuan yang paling bahagia dan gembira sekali di dunia"****

"Awwwwww so sweettt!" Semua perempuan kecuali Sakura menjerit -kata Lee itu begitu ikhlas dan romantic sekali.

Lee berubah kerana semua orang melihatnya melamar ikut sama merasa sangka Lee rupa-rupanya romantic orangnya.

 **"** ** **Biarpun aku tolak kau tapi kau tetap setia menanti sememangnya seorang lelaki yang sangat aku begitu bodoh kerana tidak menerima kau sebaliknya mengejar orang yang tidak mungkin aku akan dapat?Aku memang betul-betul bodoh"****

'Ya aku memang bodoh'Hati Sakura berbisik kepadanya.

Kerana seorang lelaki dia sanggup memutuskan persahabatannya dengan satu-satunya rakan yang dia obsesinya terhadap Sasuke dia menjadi lupa akan tujuan sebenarnya menjadi kerana obsesinya juga dia sanggup menolak cinta seorang lelaki yang benar-benar ikhlas dengannya.

"Lee aku…"

"Tak apa yang masa depan aku cakap aku sedar siapa diri aku yang macam aku memang tak layak untuk berpacaran dengan gadis secantik kau"

 **"** ** **Aku beri masa…."****

 **"** ** **Tidak Lee, kau tak perlu beri masa pada aku lagi kali sudah bazir banyak masa dan aku tidak mahu membazir terima lamaran kau"****

Semua orang terpegun mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sakura itu.

Lee blinked

And blinked

And blinked

"Yossshhhh!" Lee menjerit kegembiraan bila lamarannya itu diterima Sakura impian dia untuk memiliki Sakura bukan lagi sebuah angan-angan atau mimpi.

"Cikgu tumpang gembira untuk kamu Lee!" Jerit Gai sambil menangis terharu.

 **"** ** **Betulkah ni Sakura?Kau tidak main-main?"Soal Lee inginkan tahu kalau-kalau gadis tersebut tersasul.****

 **"** ** **Aku serius sudi kahwin dengan kau" Sakura memberitahu pada Lee yang dia sememangnya serius dan dia tidak bermain-main.****

 ** **Dia sudah penat untuk mencari cinta telah memberinya seorang lelaki yang baik padanya dan dia tidak mahu tahu andai dia menolak lelaki tersebut dia akan menyesal buat selama-lamanya.****

 **"** ** **Woohhhooo!" Lee melompat kegembiraan.****

 ** **Video berhenti setakat itu sahaja.****

Saya harap anda semua menyukainya.


	2. Chapter 2

ABURAME SHINO

"Saya mahu guna dulu" Shino bangun dari tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya dia langsung tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lihat. Tidak seperti rakannya yang lain dia tiada apa yang ingin dilihat atau dibuktikan.

Shino mengalihkan chakranya ke dalam bola kristal.

 ** **Shino berjalan di sebuah koridor. Ditangan kanannya ada membawa beberapa buah buku teks. Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu lalu membukanya. Suasana kelas yang bingar serta-merta menjadi sunyi sebaik penghuni kelas tersebut melihat kelibat Shino.****

 **"** ** **Good morning class" Ucap Shino. Dia meletakkan buku yang dibawanya itu diatas meja.****

 **"** ** **Good morning sensei" Balas para pelajarnya serentak.****

"Pada masa depan saya menjadi cikgu. Boleh tahan" Kata Shino. Sekarang dia sudah tahu kerjaya apakah yang sesuai untuknya. Pengguna serengga itu berasa puas dengan kerjaya yang dipilih oleh counterpartnya itu.

Shibi menepuk lembut bahu anak lelaki tunggalnya itu.

"Ayah bangga dengan kamu" Ucap Shibi bangga. Sebagai seorang bapa dia akan menyokong apa sahaja keputusan yang anaknya itu buat selagi mana ianya tidak membawa aib keluarga.

 **"** ** **Sebelum kelas bermula cikgu akan mengambil kedatangan kamu dahulu…." Shino membuka buku kedatangan pelajarnya. Dia memanggil nama pelajarnya mengikut turutan abjad.****

 **"** ** **Hyuuga Neji"****

 **"** ** **Saya!" Seorang pelajar lelaki menyahut panggilan gurunya itu.****

"Hyuuga Neji? Ada Hyuuga lain yang memberi nama anaknya sama dengan saya" Kata Neji. Dia merasa sedikit janggal. Setahu dia Hyuuga sesekali tidak akan memberi nama yang sama pada anak mereka jika nama tersebut sudah diberi kepada Hyuuga lain. Nama hanya akan diberi bila pemilik nama asal sudah tiada lagi.

 **"** ** **Nara Shirayuki"****

 **"** ** **Saya" Seorang gadis pirang menyahut panggilannya itu.****

"Ah Itu cucu sayakah? Wow dia sungguh comel sekali!" Kata Yoshino dengan gembira dan terujanya.

"Belum tentu gadis kecil itu anak saya ibu. Mungkin dia anak saudara kita"Jawab Shimaru malas.

 ** **Shino melanjutkan lagi panggilan yang seterusnya.****

 **"** ** **Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki Itachi"****

Hiruzen dan Kakashi hampir terkena serangan jantung bila mendengarnya.

'Jadi orang yang Sasuke pilih sebagai isterinya adalah Naruto. Jika mereka berdua menggunakan Namikaze ini bermakna identiti Naruto telah diketahui umum. Tapi mengapa Sasuke menamakan anaknya dengan nama abangnya? Bukankah dia amat membenci lelaki itu' Bisik Kakashi.

"Uzumaki? Bukankah itu surname Naruto? Jadi perempuan yang Sasuke kun kahwini adalah si baka ini" Kata Ino.

"Hei aku bukan perempuan bodoh!" Marah Naruto bila Ino memanggilnya bodoh.

Ino dan Sakura merasa diri mereka telah kalah dengan teruk sekali. Mereka telah dikalahkan oleh orang yang langsung tidak berminat bertarung merebut cinta Sasuke. Apa yang Naruto ada hingga lelaki seperti Sasuke boleh menyukai dan mengahwininya.

 ** **Hening. Tiada seorang pun yang menjawab panggilannya kali ini.****

 **"** ** **Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki Itachi" Shino memanggil lagi nama pelajarnya buat kali yang kedua. Seperti tadi panggilannya itu tidak dijawab.****

 **"** ** **Budak ini datang lambat lagi" Keluh Shino.****

 ** **Shino ingin pergi ke nama pelajar yang selanjutnya. Namun belum sempat dia ingin memanggil nama yang seterusnya pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasarnya. Seorang budak lelaki meluru masuk ke dalam kelas.****

 **"** ** **Maaf saya datang lewat" Budak lelaki tersebut memintaa maaf pada Shino dengan nafas yang tercungap-cungap.****

 **"** ** **Itachi masuk kali ini sudah sembilan kali kamu datang lambat ke sekolah" Shino menegur pelajarnya itu dengan suara yang lembut tetapi cukup tegas.****

Sasuke agak terkejut melihat wajah budak lelaki tersebut. Budak tersebut memiliki wajah yang seiras dengan abangnya. Bukan itu sahaja dia turut berkongsi nama yang sama dengan abangnya itu. Apa yang masa depannya fikirkan hingga sanggup memberi nama pembunuh kepada anak lelakinya itu? Adakah dia sudah hilang akal atau pada masa depannya dia sudah hilang ingatan tentang peristiwa berdarah itu.

 **"** ** **Saya bukannya sengaja mahu datang lambat. Semasa dalam perjalanan ke sini seekor kucing hitam telah menyerang saya menyebabkan saya terpaksa menggunakan jalan lain" Itachi memberitahu alasan dia datang lambat dengan muka yang tidak bersalah.****

Beberapa pasang mata mengerling tajam kearah Kakashi. Lelaki tersebut buat-buat muka tidak bersalah. Bukan salah dia kalau budak itu mahu menggunakan alasan yang dia ciplak dari mendiang rakannya itu.

 **"** ** **Alasan yang tidak boleh diterima langsung. Dengar sini Itachi ini amaran terakhir daripada cikgu. Jika kamu datang lewat esok cikgu tidak akan teragak-agak untuk melaporkannya pada orang tua kamu" Shino memberi amarannya kepada Itachi.****

 ** **Itachi meneguk air liurnya pelan-pelan. Wajah garang bapanya menjelma di mindanya. Bapanya seorang yang tegas dan sangat garang. Bapanya itu tidak akan teragak-agak untuk memotong duit sakunya bila mengetahui yang dia sudah buat gurunya itu marah.****

 **"** ** **Saya janji sensei saya tidak akan datang lambat lagi" Itachi berjanji pada Shino yang dia tidak akan datang lambat lagi ke sekolah.****

"Kau betul-betul sama seperti Iruka sensei. Garang dan tegas" Kata Naruto.

"Biar berlainan waktu dan era guru tetap sama sahaja. Garang mereka bertempat. Mereka hanya fikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk pelajar mereka sahaja" Balas Shino.

 ** **Tamat sahaja waktu kelas Shino terus memanggil Itachi. Budak lelaki tersebut datang kepadanya.****

 **"** ** **Sensei mahu saya kemaskan tempat apa pula kali ini?"Soal menjangka yang gurunya itu mahu menghukum dia.****

 **"** ** **Saya tidak akan suruh kamu buat kerja kebajikan lagi. Denda kamu kali ini saya mahu kamu buatkan assightment" Shino memberitahu denda Itachi.****

 **"** ** **Apa tajuk assighment itu sensei?" Tanya Itachi lagi.****

 **"** ** **Tajuk assighment kamu adalah Akatsuki dan Perang Shinobi Keempat. Jumaat ini saya mahu assightment itu ada diatas meja sebelum saya mengajar"****

 **"** ** **Haa kenapa cepat sangat? Tidak boleh ke Jumaat depan?!" Itachi mula memprotes.****

 **"** ** **Saya sudah beri banyak masa untuk kamu siapkan kerja kamu itu. Jika kamu tidak siapkan tugasan kamu itu dalam tempoh masa yang saya tetapkan saya akan doublekan assighment kamu"****

 ** **Time skip….****

 ** **Hari ini suasana di akedemi berlainan dari kebiasaannya. Hari ini Akedemi Ninja akan mengadakan sesi perjumpaan antara penjaga. Dimana para penjaga akan hadir dan duduk di belakang kelas melihat kegiatan belajar anak-anak mereka.****

 ** **Itachi hadir kesekolah bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Itachi dan Sasuke memimpin perlahan Naruto yang sedang sarat megandung.****

"Itu akukah?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditontonnya.

Masa depannya begitu cantik sekali biarpun berbadan dua. Kalaulah bukan kerana whisker yang menjadi tanda lahirnya itu sudah pasti dia tidak akan mempercayai yang perempuan jelita itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke terpegun melihat masa depan Naruto. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa masa depannya itu memilih si dobe sebagai isteri dan ibu anak-anaknya.

Mereka yang lain juga turut sama terpegun bukan sahaja kerana kejelitaan Naruto tetapi juga kerana ketampanan Sasuke.

"Kamu berdua be..betul-betul ..sepadan" Kata Hinata tergagap-gagap.

 **"** ** **Mama sepatutnya duduk berehat sahaja di rumah" Kata Itachi. Bukannya dia tidak suka ibunya itu datang ke perjumpaan keluarga tetapi keadaan ibunya itu langsung tidak mengizinkan. Ibunya itu tunggu hari sahaja untuk melahirkan adiknya.****

 **"** ** **Jangan risau mama okey sahaja. Lagi pun mama tidak mahu lepaskan peluang untuk melihat performance anak mama dattebayo"****

 **"** ** **Tidak perlulah excited sangat. Lagi pun bukankah tahun lepas mama sudah pun melihat performance saya"Jawab Itachi.****

 **"** ** **Itu kerana kami berdua mahu sentiasa meraikan segala pencapaian anak-anak kami biarpun kecil. Kau tahu bukan yang ayah dan mama adalah yatim-piatu. Hari perjumpaan keluarga merupakan hari yang paling menyedihkan sekali buat kami.****

 ** **Bila semua rakan kami berlumba-lumba menunjukkan kepandaian dan kehebatan mereka pada orang tua mereka kami berasa begitu cemburu dan sedih sekali. Kerana itulah kami berjanji yang kami akan sentiada berada di belakang dan memberi sokongan kepada kamu dan adik-adik kamu" Ujar Sasuke.****

"Ini sudah menganggu privacy" Sungut Sasuke.

"Minta maaf" Sakura tiba-tiba meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"Dia hairan mengapa gadis pinkette itu tiba-tiba sahaja meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Kerana selama ini aku langsung tidak mengetahui perasaan sebenar kau. Selama ini aku ingatkan aku tahu segalanya tentang diri kau rupa-rupanya aku langsung tidak tahu siapa diri kau yang sebenarnya" Ujar Sakura.

 ** **Shino menyambut kedatangan mereka di depan pintu kelas dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Tangannya erat bersalaman dengan kedua rakannya itu.****

"Wah aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat performance anak aku" Kata Naruto penuh semangat. Naluri ibunya pantas hadir ke dalam dirinya.

Biarpun wajah Sasuke datar sahaja dia juga sebenarnya sama seperti Naruto. Dia juga tidak sabar untuk melihat performance Itachi.

"Ho,ho,ho nampaknya little Itachi akan datang lebih awal lagi" Kata Kakashi.

"Simpan imaginasi liarmu itu Kakashi" Kata Kurenai.

 ** **Sesi pembelajaran bermula. Semua penjaga berada di belakang kelas. Ada yang berdiri dan ada yang duduk. Para pelajar berlumba untuk menjawab soalan yang diajukan oleh guru mereka. Hanya Itachi sahaja yang tidak mahu ikut serta. Ianya sungguh membosankan dan dia berasa begitu mengantuk sekali.****

 **"** ** **Itachi" Shino memanggil Itachi bila melihat anak muridnya itu tersengguk-sengguk menahan kantuknya.****

 **"** ** **Sa..saya cikgu" Itachi pantas bangun dari tempat duduknya. Mukanya merona merah bila semua orang mentertawakannya.****

 **"** ** **Sebutkan Hokage yang paling lama mentadbir Konoha dan sebutkan juga Hokage yang paling singkat pentadbirannya. Dan sebutkan juga berapa lama pentadbiran mereka"****

 **"** ** **Hokage yang paling lama mentadbir adalah Sandaime hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, dia memerintah Konoha lebih daripada tiga puluh tahun. Manakala hokage yang paling singkat sekali pemerintahannya adalah Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Dia menjadi hokage kurang daripada dua tahun. Dia meninggal dunia ketika serangan kyuubi" Terang Itachi.****

"That my boy!" Naruto berasa begitu bangga sekali dengan anak lelakinya itu.

'Namikaze? Surname kedua Itachi juga adalah Namikaze'

 **"** ** **Bila dewasa nanti adakah kamu akan mengikut jejak langkah datuk kamu menjadi hokage?"****

 **"** ** **Hokage? Saya langsung tidak berminat menjadi hokage. Tugas hokage sangat teruk dan banyak pula. Kita bukan sahaja terpaksa menyiapkan paperwork tetapi juga terpaksa mendengar aduan dan menyelesaikan masalah penduduk. Kita terpaksa bangun pada waktu subuh dan pulang dinihari. Tiada masa untuk rehat dan berlatih"****

Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Itachi itu. Anak kecil itu lebih memahami tugas hokage lebih daripada ibunya.

'Sangkaan aku tidak silap. Naruto adalah anak perempuan yondaime hokage. Tetapi mengapa saidame merahsiakan perkara ini dari Naruto dan semua orang? Dan mengapa selama ini tiada siapa yang menyedari persamaan antara Naruto dan yondaime?'

Tanpa Sasuke sedari semua jonin mula menyedari siapa Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya. Sikap tidak peduli mereka pada gadis jinchuuriki itu telah menyebabkan mereka tidak perasan persamaan antara Naruto dan yondaime. Sikap mereka itu telah membutakan mata dan hati mereka dari kebenaran.

 **"** ** **Saya mahu menjadi elit ninja seperti the sannin. Saya mahu menjadi ninja dengan cara saya sendiri. Saya mahu keluar dari bayang-bayang keluarga saya"****

 ** **Shino tersenyum mendengar impian pelajar lelakinya itu. Tetapi tidak mahu menjadi hokage adalah sesuatu yang dia tidak jangka.****

 ** **Masa depan anak itu telah Namikaze Uzumaki Itachi adalah putera Konoha. Dia adalah legasi hokage yang seterusnya.****

 ** **Bola kristal berhenti setakat itu sahaja.****

 ** **Read and review. Saya mahu pendapat kamu adakah cerita saya ok atau ko.****


	3. Chapter 3

UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Saya pula mahu mencubanya"Kata Sasuke.

Semua orang tahu apa yang Sasuke mahu lihat. Remaja Uchiha itu mahu melihat sama ada dia berjaya membunuh Itachi atau tidak. Bola kristal bercahaya semula bila Sasuke memasukkan chakra ke dalammnya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke duduk di depan sepasang lelaki tersebut memandang pemuda Uchiha itu dengan pandangan yang begitu simpati sekali.**

 **"Sasuke kun kami minta maaf. Kami sudah cuba yang terbaik tetapi kami tetap tidak dapat menyelamatkan Itachi" dengan rasa berat dan bersalah doktor tersebut terpaksa juga memberitahu kegagalan mereka menyelamatkan Itachi.**

Semua orang terkejut melihat kemunculan pasangan doktor tersebut terutama sekali doktor lelaki. Mereka amat mengenali kedua doktor tersebut.

Doktor perempuan adalah Senju Tsunade manakala yang lelaki pula adalah Orochimaru. Mereka berdua adalah bekas pelajar yang ketiga dan cukup terkenal dengan gelaran the Sannin.

Apa yang memeranjatkan dan membuatkan mereka tidak percaya adalah Orochimaru adalah pengkhianat, penjenayah dan s-class nukenin yang amat dikehendaki sama ada hidup atau pun mati. Lebih tidak masuk akal lagi penjenayah antabangsa boleh bekerjasama dengan teammatenya merawat Itachi seorang lagi s-class nukenin.

Jika Orochimaru berada bersama dengan Tsunade di Konoha ini bermakna yang lelaki itu telah pulang ke kampung dan Konoha telah mengampunkan segala kesalahannya. Tapi apa jasa yang saintis gila itu telah buat sampai semua kesalahan beratnya diampunkan dengan begitu saja oleh Konoha?

 **Sasuke yang tidak dapat menerima dengan baik perkhabaran yang disampaikan oleh Orochimaru itu menghempas kuat kedua tangannya di atas meja di depannya itu. Meja malang itu retak akibat ulah Sasuke.**

 **"Jangan cuba nak berbohong atau bergurau dengan saya. Kamu berdua adalah saintis dan doktor yang terbaik sekali di dunia ini. Mustahil kamu berdua tidak boleh sembuhkan Itachi" Gigi Sasuke bergartuk kuat menahan barannya yang sedang meluap.**

 **Tsunade mengeluh berat. Sudah dia menduga yang Sasuke pasti tidak dapat menerima berita ini dengan baik.**

 **"Maafkan kami Uchiha san. Kami sudah buat yang terbaik. Kondisi abang kamu begitu parah sekali. 99% dari hatinya telah dijangkiti oleh virus. Kami cuba mengekangnya tetapi virus tersebut merebak dengan begitu pantas sekali. Manakala organnya yang lain sudah tidak berfungsi lagi" Tsunade menerangkan keadaan Itachi kepada Sasuke.**

 **"Abang kamu sudah lama menjadi mayat hidup Sasuke. Dia dapat bertahan hingga kini kerana orang lain mereka sudah pasti lama mati. Jika dia mendapat rawatan dua tahun lebih awal dia pasti dapat diselematkan" Sambung Orochimaru pula.**

 **Sasuke terhenyak diatas tertunduk lesu. Kedua tangannya meramas kuat rambutnya. Fikirannya kosong dan buntu perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.**

 ** _Ini semua salah aku!salah aku!kalaulah aku tidak buta dengan dendam dan amarah aku sudah tentu aku tidak akan kehilangan nii betul-betul bodoh! Aku memang adik yang tidak berguna!_**

 **Sasuke tidak henti menyumpah dirinya.**

Entah mengapa hati Sasuke merasa sangat sakit sekali bila mendapat tahu yang abangnya yang tidak berguna itu sedang nazak dan menunggu kematiannya. Mengapa dia perlu merasa sedih pada orang yang telah menghancurkan dia merasa gembira dan meraikannya. Bukankah ianya satu berita baik dan bukannya berita buruk.

 **"Berapa lama masa yang abang saya masih ada?"**

 **"Kurang daripada sebulan" Jawab Orochimaru.**

 **"Terima kasih" Ucap Sasuke lalu segera bangun dari tempat duduknya.**

 **Sasuke terus pergi ke bilik rawatan Itachi. Luluh hatinya bila melihat keadaan Itachi yang terpaksa bergantung dengan mesin hayat. Wayar berselirat di seluruh tubuhnya. Kekuasaan dan kehebatannya telah hilang. Dia begitu rapuh sekali. Wajahnyayang pucat itu kelihatan begitu polos dan suci seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan.  
**

Mereka semua terkejut melihat keadaan Itachi yang begitu menyedihkan sekali itu. Itachi yang terlantar koma diatas katil itu sangat berbeza sekali dengan Uchiha Itachi yang mereka kenali. Dia bukan lagi seorang shinobi yang terkenal dengan kekuasaan dan kebijaksanaannya. Dia begitu uzur dan menyedihkan sekali.

 **Sasuke menghampiri katil abangnya. Tangannya mencapai tangan Itachi lalu membawa ke mukanya. Air mata penyesalan membasahi kedua pipinya.**

 **"Maafkan saya abang. Saya betul-betul tidak berguna" Ucap Sasuke terisak-isak.**

 **Dendam dan kebencian telah membutakan mata hatinya dari kebenaran. Kalaulah dia tidak terlalu mengikut emosinya pasti Itachi tidak akan terlantar diatas katil menunggu ajal datang menjemputnya.**

 **"Sa..suke.."Itachi yang baru tersedar dari komanya memanggil nama adiknya dengan suara yang lemah dan hampir tidak kedengaran.**

 **"Niisan" Panggil Sasuke.**

 **"A..abang…min..ta…maaf…"Dengan suara yang tersekat-sekat Itachi cuba meminta maaf kepada adik bongsunya itu.**

 **"A..abang..min..taa..maaf" Dengan suara yang tersekat-sekat Itachi cuba meminta maaf kepada adik bongsunya itu.**

 **"Saya yang sepatutnya meminta maaf pada abang bukannya abang. Kalaulah saya tidak bodoh sudah pasti kita berdua dapat bersama semula. Saya memang adik yang tidak berguna. Saya tidak laya jadi adik abang"**

 **"Bu..bukan..sala..h kau...aku...yyang..pi..lih..jjalan..ini"**

 **"Tapi kau pilih kerana yang kau lakukan dan penderitaan yang kau tanggung selama ini adalah kerana aku. Dan aku bayar pengorbanan kau dengan kebencian. Aku...aku hampir sahaja membunuh kau"**

Semua yang menonton drama tidak berskrip itu merasa begitu hiba sekali. Tangisan Sasuke dan penyesalannya pada abangnya yang hampir mati biarpun abangnya itu seorang penjenayah cukup meruntun hati mereka semua.

'Apa yang masa depan aku repekkan ni? aku langsung tidak faham. apa kaitannya Itachi membunuh ayah dan mak dengan aku'Persoalan demi persoalan mulai menyoal dirinya. Entah mengapa hatinya kuat mengatakan yang Itachi ada sebab lain dia membunuh keluarga mereka. Sebab yang dia tidak mahu Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Aku terlalu lemah. Ini semua salah aku" Hiruzen menyalahkan dirinya. Kerana dia seorang adik akan kehilangan abangnya buat selama-lamanya.

Gai dan Rock Lee menangis syahdu. Air mata mereka berdua mengalir deras seperti air sungai.

 **"Bu..kankah..itu..tanggung..jawab…abang..Abang …sanggup…menga…mbil…semua ke..bencian du..nia ini…jika…itu..yang..boleh membuatkan ….kau…bahagia…"Ucap Itachi.**

 **"Apa gunanya saya bahagia jika abang tiada di sisi saya. Saya tidak mahu semua ini. Saya cuma mahu hidup bersama dengan abang sahaja"**

 **"Berjan..jilah..pada..abang…yang..kau sesekali…tidak..akan…mengkhianati…Konoha.." Itachi meminta Sasuke berjanji padanya.  
**

 **Sasuke tersentak dengan permintaan abangnya itu.**

 **"Setelah apa yang Konoha lakukan pada kau selama ini kau masih tetap setia dengannya. Kalaulah bukan kerana kita perlukan khidmat Tsunade sudah tentu aku menghancur bumikan tempat ini.**

 **Baiklah jika itu yang kau mahukan dari aku aku akan ikut"**

Semua orang memandang kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan waspada.

"Aku tidak buat lagi dan aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku juga sebenarnya keliru seolah-olah apa yang aku percayai selama ini adalah tidak benar"

Mata Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Hiruzen. Dia yakin yang Hiruzen menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Rahsia yang dia tidak mahu Sasuke ketahuinya.

 **Sasuke tidur di sebelah katil abangnya. Kepalannya terlentok diatas katil dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak sedar ada orang masuk ke dalam biliknya. Orang tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi.**

 **Kakashi menghampiri pelajar lelakinya itu. Tangan kanannya mengoncang perlahan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tersedar bila telinganya menangkap suara orang memanggil namanya berulang kali.**

 **"Kakashi…ada apa?"Soal Sasuke separuh sedar.**

 **"Lady Tsunade mahu berjumpa dengan kamu"Kakashi menghantar pesanan Tsunade kepada Sasuke. Dia dapat melihat yang Sasuke begitu keberatan sekali mahu meninggalkan abangnya yang sedang terlantar diatas katil itu.**

 **"Tidak mengapa aku boleh jaga Itachi untuk kau" Kakashi menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantikan tempat Sasuke menjaga Itachi.**

 **Dengan berat hati Sasuke keluar juga dari bilik Itachi meninggalkan abangnya pada Kakashi. Di luar bilik Itachi dua orang ANBU sedang menunggunya. Mereka mengiringi Sasuke pergi berjumpa dengan Lady Tsunade.**

 **Kakashi memandang Itachi yang terlantar kaku dengan pandangan hiba dan kesal. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut kepala pemuda yang pernah menjadi orang bawahannya dahulu.**

 ** _Seorang lagi yang gagal aku selamatkan. Sebagai ketua dan sempai kau aku sepatutnya mengetahui masalah kau. Jika aku mengetahuinya lebih awal pasti kau tidak diperalat dan dapat diselamatkan dan Sasuke pula tidak akan sesedih ini. Maafkan aku Itachi kerana gagal menjadi ketua dan rakan yang baik untuk kau._**

 ****"Apa maksud dengan kau menjadi ketua Itachi Kakashi?" Soal Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Sebelum Itachi menjadi ketua ANBU dan mempunyai kumpulannya sendiri dia telah ditempatkan di dalam kumpulan aku. Abang kau adalah orang bawahan aku. Kerana dia anggota yang paling muda sekali kami menganggap dia sebagai adik kami.

Biarpun aku adalah ketuanya dan perhubungan kami begitu rapat sekali sayangnya aku langsung tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya dan apa yang dia fikirkan selama ini" Ujar Kakashi kesal.

 **Sasuke berdiri di hadapan ahli council Konoha yang terdiri daripada Hokage, para tetua, ketua-ketua klan dan wakil penduduk.**

Hiruzen begitu bersyukur dan gembira sekali bila melihat bekas pelajar perempuannya itu akhirnya sudi mengambil alih kedudukannya sebagai Hokage.

 **"Uchiha Sasuke, saya selaku hokage yang kelima telah melucutkan gelaran nukenin keatas kamu dan abang kamu Uchiha Itachi. Berdasarkan semua bukti yang diperolehi kami sebulat suara memutuskan yang Uchiha Itachi tidak bersalah"**

 **Wajah Sasuke tenang sahaja mendengar ucapan dari hokage wanita yang pertama itu. Suasana di dalam balai kounsil begitu hening sekali. Semuanya menanti ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu.**

 **"Jika kamu semua menunggu ucapan terima kasih daripada saya ianya hanyalah membazir masa sahaja. Dan saya juga sesekali tidak akan meminta pengampunan pada kamu.**

 **Bukan kami yang mengkhianati Konoha tetapi Konoha yang mengkhianati kami terlebih dahulu"**

 **"Budak kurang ajar…"Ucapan Sasuke itu membuatkan Koharu naik angin.**

 **Mata Sasuke bertantangan dengan Koharu dan Homura. Jika mereka ingat dia takut dengan mereka maka mereka silap besar. Uchiha sesekali tidak akan tunduk pada parasit seperti mereka. Suasana di dalam dewan council menjadi semakin tegang.**

 **"Tujuh tahun kamu penjarakan keluarga saya tanpa sebarang pengadilan, bila kami menuntut keadilan kamu menggelar kami pengkhianat. Kamu pergunakan saya dan paksa Itachi untuk membunuh keluarga kami dan selepas itu kamu buang dia dari Konoha. Sepuluh tahun kamu buat kami adik-beradik hidup menderita sedangkan kamu bergembira dengan orang yang kamu sayangi.**

 **Tidak puas kamu menyeksa kami sekeluarga kamu dengan seenaknya menyuruh saya meminta maaf pada kamu semua?"**

'Jadi itulah yang berlaku sebenarnya' Kakashi mulai faham apa yang telah berlaku sebenarnya.

Konflik puak Uchiha jauh lebih runcing daripada yang Kakashi bayangkan. Kakashi tahu konflik yang berlaku antara Uchiha dan Konoha kerana dia salah seorang yang terlibat dalam konflik tersebut.

Serangan kyuubi yang berlaku tiga belas tahun lalu telah menyebabkan pihak atasan Konoha mencurigai puak Uchiha. Ini kerana hanya Uchiha sahaja yang boleh mengawal raksaksa berekor.

Kecurigaan itu kemudiannya membawa kepada pengasingan puak Uchiha. Seluruh puak telah dikurung di dalam compound mereka. Setiap pergerakan mereka diawasi dengan ketat sekali oleh ANBU termasuklah itu sahaja Konoha turut melucutkan kuasa yang mereka ada.

Tindakan Konoha itu membuatkan puak Uchiha begitu berang sekali. Mereka kemudian mengambil keputusan untuk melancarkan pemberontakan namun ketika konflik menjadi semakin meruncing dan tidak terkawal Itachi telah membunuh mereka semua dengan kejam sekali. Meninggalkan adik lelakinya hidup terkapai-kapai.

Biarpun begitu mengarahkan seorang remaja yang baru berusia tiga belas tahun untuk menghapuskan keluarganya dan kemudian membuangnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Betul ke apa yang masa depan saya katakan itu saidame?Kerana ianya masuk akal mengapa saya tiba-tiba kembali sayang kepada Itachi"

Hiruzen tiada pilihan selain daripada memberitahu kepada Sasuke hakikat yang mungkin dia dapat menyimpan rahsia Itachi dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang masa depan katakan itu benar. Itachi membunuh keluarga kamu atas arahan pihak atasan" Dengan suara yang berat dia memberitahu kenyataannya kepada Sasuke.

"Mengapa?" Hanya itu sahajalah yang Sasuke dapat katakan.

"Kami mengesyaki puak Uchiha adalah dalang serangan kyuubi yang berlaku tiga belas tahun lalu. Antara semua kampung hanya Konoha sahaja yang memiliki puak yang boleh mengawal kyuubi dan raksaksa berekor yang lain. Puak tersebut adalah puak Uchiha. Sharingan mampu mengawal kyuubi dan raksaksa berekor yang lain"

Tangan Naruto secara automatik memegang perutnya tempat dimana kyuubi disimpan. Dia tidak sangka ada orang yang mampu mengawal raksaksa seperti kyuubi.

'Aku tidak sangka puak Uchiha sekuat itu' Bisik Neji dan Hinata. kini mereka faham mengapa puak Uchiha menjadi rival utama puak Hyuuga. Sharingan bukanlah calang-calang doujutsu.

"Kami kemudian mengasing dan mengawasi seluruh puak Uchiha tetapi tindakan kami itu membuatkan bapa kamu begitu marah sekali. Tujuh tahun kami berunding tetapi gagal. Bila masa semakin suntuk kami akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk menghapuskan puak Uchiha keseluruhannya. Abang kamu tahu rancangan kami. Dia sanggup mengambil tugas tersebut kerana dia tidak mahu kamu mati"

"Tak guna!"

Sasuke cuba menyerang Hiruzen tetapi Kakashi dengan pantas menangkap tubuhnya.

"Bertenanglah Sasuke" Kakashi memujuk Sasuke supaya bertenang. Dia tidak mahu pelajar lelakinya itu melakukan tindakan yang bodoh.

"Bertenang kau kata? Jangan harap. Lelaki ini punca aku kehilangan Itachi. Aku boleh terima jika dia membunuh ayah dan mereka yang terlibat di dalam pemberontakan. Tapi apa yang aku tidak boleh maafkan adalah dia arahkan Itachi membunuh semua orang termasuk mereka yang tidak terlibat. Dan selepas itu mereka membuang dia dari Konoha dan melebalnya sebagai pengkhianat besar.

Itachi….dia keseorangan sekarang ini. Tiada sesiapa yang menemani dan merawat penyakitnya" Air mata mula bergenang di mata Sasuke. Keegoan dan kekerasannya sudah tiada lagi. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika semua orang melihatnya menangis.

"Kerana itu aku suruh kau bertenang. Selepas ini kita akan cari dia dan bawa dia pulang semula ke sini" Kakashi berjanji pada Sasuke yang dia akan membantu pelajarnya itu mencari Itachi.

 **Saya tidak faham mengapa Itachi boleh memaafkan kamu. Kalaulah bukan kerana saya telah berjanji pada dia sudah lama saya musnahkan kamu mati saya tidak akan maafkan kamu" Habis sahaja Sasuke berucap terus dia berpaling dari ahli kounsil.**

 **Orang pertama yang mengikut Sasuke adalah Shikamaru. Tiada siapa yang menghalang pemuda Nara yang baru menjadi ketua puak itu keluar dari dewan council.**

 **Sasuke membelok tubuhnya ke belakang. Mata kedua mereka bertemu.**

 **"Apa yang kau mahu dari aku Shikamaru?" Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaannya dengan suara dinginnya. Dia tahu pemuda Nara itu ada perkara penting yang ingin dikata kepadanya. Shikamaru sesekali tidak akan menghampirinya jika tiada hal penting untuk dibicarakan.**

 **"Ini berkaitan dengan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Shikamaru memberitahu subjek perbincangan mereka kepada Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke sudah dapat mengagak perkara itu yang ingin diperkatakan oleh Shikamaru kepadanya.**

 **"Baguslah kau mengungkit pasal Naruto pada aku. Aku memang ada hati untuk berjumpa dengan kau pasal hal ini. Aku berterus-terang dengan kau. Aku cintakan Naruto dan aku ingin mengambil dia sebagai isteri dan ibu kepada anak-anak aku" Sasuke memberitahu niatnya kepada Shikamaru.**

 **"Langkah mayat aku dahulu. Aku tidak akan beri Naruto pada kau dengan mudah" Shikamaru tidak mahu mengalah dengan Sasuke.**

 **"Aku tahu dan kau ada council di belakang kau. After all mereka yang memilih kau sebagai pasangan Naruto. Biarpun begitu ianya tidak menghalang aku untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Selagi mana Naruto tidak memberi keputusannya pada godaime aku masih ada peluang"**

 **"Dan kalau Naruto bersetuju untuk berkahwin dengan aku apa yang kau mahu buat?"**

 **"Aku terima keputusannya dengan hati yang terbuka. Aku tidak akan menganggunya sampai aku mati.**

 **Kau patut sedar antara aku dengan aku pada Naruto jauh lebih dalam berbanding dengan kau. Antara dunia ini dengan Naruto aku akan pilih Naruto. Aku boleh memberi kebahagian pada dia lebih daripada yang kau mampu beri"**

"Ini amaran pertama dan terakhir dari aku Shikamaru. Kau kacau Naruto kau mati" Sasuke memberi amarannya kepada Shikamaru. Sekelip mata sahaja dia tidak menyukai remaja Nara tersebut.

"Mendokusai. Jangan risau aku tidak akan kacau isteri kau. Tiada gunanya aku merebut perempuan yang sudah terang-terangan tidak sukakan aku" Balas Shikamaru dengan semua salah pihak kounsil yang memaksa dia berkahwin. Kerana mereka dia terpaksa berdepan dengan Sasuke.

Jaminan yang Shikamaru berikan sepatah pun Sasuke tidak percayai.

"Mulai dari hari dan saat ini aku haramkan kau berjumpa dengan si pemalas ini"

Arahan tidak masuk akal Sasuke itu membuatkan Naruto berasa geram yang teramat sangat. Mereka belum berkahwin lagi jauh sekali bercinta si tak guna ini sudah pandai nak mengarah pada dia.

"Kita belum berkahwin lagi jadi jangan nak cuba-cuba control hidup aku" Marah Naruto.

 **Sasuke terus kembali ke hospital. Setibanya dia di bilik abangnya itu dia mendapati Kakashi sudah tiada di menjemput kepulangan dia adalah Sakura.**

 **"Mana Kakashi?" Tanpa berbasa-basi dengan rakan perempuannya yang seorang lagi itu dia terus bertanya keberadaan guru pertama mereka.**

 **Sasuke mendekati Itachi. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Itachi sebelum dia memberikan sebuah kucupan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang di dahi abangnya itu.**

 **"Sasuke kun aku ada bawakan bento untuk kau. Sejak dari semalam lagi kau langung tidak makan apa-apa"Sakura cuba mengajak Sasuke makan bersama dengannya. Ini peluang terbaik dia untuk mendekati lelaki tersebut.**

 **Sasuke merasakan sudah tiba masanya untuk dia memberitahu perasaan sebenar dia kepada Sakura. Sasuke tidak bodoh. Sejak di akedemi lagi dia tahu yang gadis merah jambu itu sukakan dia. Tapi dia sukakan orang lain dan hanya menganggap yang Sakura tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Dia tidak mahu Sakura terus berharap padanya. Mungkin ianya menyakitkan perasaan Sakura tapi Sasuke mahu Sakura berhenti mengharap yang dia akan membalas perasaannya.**

 **"Aku minta maaf Sakura. Aku tidak boleh beri apa yang kau mahukan dari aku. Aku sebenarnya sukakan Naruto" dengan rasa bersalah Sasuke menolak cinta Sakura.**

 **Sakura terkesima mendengar penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu. Hatinya begitu remuk dan kecewa sekali dengan penolakan tersebut. Sungguh sakit sekali seperti hatinya dicincang dan diblender lumat-lumat.**

 **"Tidak mengapa Sasuke. Aku memang sedar yang aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sahaja. Aku tahu yang kau sukakan Naruto sejak dulu lagi"**

 **Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya memegang wajah Sasuke mengamati wajah kacak tersebut. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya memaut bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menolak sebaliknya dia membiarkan sahaja Sakura menciumnya.**

 **"Terima kasih kau berjaya mendapatkan Naruto"Dengan menahan air matanya Sakura terus keluar dari bilik Itachi. Dia langsung tidak menoleh lagi kearah pemuda tersebut.**

"Aku minta maaf. Kerana aku kau bersedih" Dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat pada Sakura kerana telah merampas Sasuke darinya Naruto meminta maaf pada teammatenya.

Sakura mengeleng perlahan kepalanya. Si baka ini begitu baik sekali orangnya. Tidak hairanlah mengapa Sasuke dan Shikamaru berebutnya.

"Bukan salah kau pun. Orang sudah tak sudi buat apa kita terus terhegeh-hegeh. Lagi pun aku sudah mendapat yang jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke biarpun orangnya begitu unik sedikit" Sakura sudah tidak kisah lagi dengan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah cinta monyetnya sahaja.

Mata Kakashi tersenyum. Gembira kerana anak muridnya yang seorang ini sudah matang pemikirannya. Satu kerjanya sudah selesai. Selepas ini dia bolehlah menumpukan latihan pada para pelajarnya.

 **Sasuke mengetuk pintu apertment Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian pintu di buka dari dalam. Gadis pirang ceria tersebut menyambut kedatangannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang paling manis sekali membuatkan kedukaan Sasuke terhadap kondisi Itachi hilang sebentar.**

 **Dia masuk ke dalam rumah sebaik sahaja Naruto mempelawanya masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu.**

 **"Minta maaf kerana tidak dapat menjenguk abang terlalu sibuk dengan kerja aku hingga aku tiada masa untuk datang melawat. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Itachi nii san?"**

 **Sasuke tersenyum kelat mendengarnya. Dia tahu yang inner council sengaja memberi banyak tugasan kepada Naruto supaya mereka berdua tidak boleh berjumpa. Mereka sengaja mahu memisahkan dia dengan Naruto dan memberi banyak peluang untuk Shikamaru bersama dengan Naruto.**

 **"Begitulah keadaan dia. Langsung tiada perubahan" Beritahu ditunduk ke bawah. Matanya memandang kosong minuman yang berada di tangannya itu.**

 **"Kau tidak boleh berhenti berharap. Kau harus sentiasa berdoa supaya Tuhan memberi keajaiban pada kau" Naruto cuba memberi semangat pada Sasuke.**

 **"Terima kasih"**

 **"Aku dengar kau telah menolak Sakura"**

 **'Bagi aku Sakura tidak lebih daripada seorang sahabat dan teammate. Aku sebenarnya cintakan orang lain. Aku cintakan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke akhirnya meluahkan perasaan yang terpendam sejak sekian lama kepada Naruto"**

 **"Sejak kapan?"**

 **"Ketika misi di negara Angin. Aku tahu aku tidak sepatutnya tinggalkan kau. Tapi pada masa itu aku begitu takut sekali kehilangan kau. Itachi memburu kau dan aku begitu lemah sekali untuk melindungi kau. Konoha tidak mampu memberi apa yang aku inginkan. Kerana itu bila Orochimaru menawarkan kepada aku kuasa aku menerimanya. Aku tidak menyesal mengkhianati Konoha tapi aku menyesal meninggalkan kau seorang diri"**

 **Sasuke bangun dari sofa lalu duduk di depan Naruto. Tangannya mencapai tangan Naruto.**

 **"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki lain. Aku tidak cintakan kau kerana kecantikan kau. Bukan juga kerana status kau. Bukan juga kerana kuasa kau. Dan bukan juga kerana kyuubi.**

 **Aku benar-benar cintakan kau dan perasaan aku adalah ikhlas. Jadi Naruto sudikah kau menjadi isteri aku?"**

 **Lamaran Sasuke itu membuatkan Naruto terkesima. Hatinya menjadi serba-salah sama ada mahu menerima atau tidak lamaran lelaki tersebut. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Biarpun lelaki itu adalah pilihan council untuknya tetapi Shikamaru begitu baik sekali dengannya. Naruto tidak melihat yang Shikamaru ada agenda tersembunyi. Pemuda Nara itu ikhlas mahu mengambilnya sebagai isteri dia**

 **"Sasuke aku…aku.."Naruto teragak-agak untuk memberi berasa serba-salah untuk menerima siapa sebagai pasangannya.**

 **'Baiklah aku faham. Aku janji tidak akan kacau kau lagi. Anggaplah aku tidak pernah melamar" Dengan perasaan kecewa dia melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto. Belum sempat kakinya membuka langkah tangan Naruto dengan pantas menyambar tangannya.**

 **"Tolong…tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan kau buat kali kedua'' Rayu Naruto. Dia betul-betul takut kehilangan Sasuke. Sekarang dia sudah tahu siapa yang harus dipilihnya.**

 ** _Maafkan aku Shikamaru tapi aku tidak mampu untuk hidup tanpa Sasuke. Aku benar-benar sayang dan cintakan dia._**

''Tidak mengapa Naruto. Aku langsung tidak berkecil hati. Sudah tiada jodoh nak buat macam mana lagi" Shikamaru langsung tidak berkecil hati dengan Naruto.

Ya dia tidak nafikan yang masa depannya mungkin kecewa bila gadis tersebut menolak dia kerana Sasuke. Tapi apa gunanya berkahwin dengan perempuan yang langsung tidak menyintai kita dan difikirannya asyik teringatkan lelaki lain. Ianya hanyalah sebuah perkahwinan yang mengecewakan.

'Terima kasih Shika" Ucap Naruto dengan rasa bersalah.

 **"Terima kasih dobe" Ucap Sasuke. Tangannya membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.**

 **Ketika itulah pintu rumah Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka. Shikamaru tersembul dari balik pintu. Dia datang ke rumah Naruto kerana ingin mengetahui jawapan gadis tersebut mengenai lamarannya. Tetapi bila melihat mereka berdua berpelukan dia sudah mengetahui jawapannya.**

 **Kehadiran Shikamaru yang secara tiba-tiba di rumahnya membuatkan Naruto dan Sasuke terperanjat. Naruto dibuai rasa bersalah bila melihat wajah kecewa pemuda Nara tersebut.**

"Bunga bukan sekuntum kumbang bukan seekor. Cikgu harap kau akan mendapat perempuan yang lebih baik daripada Naruto"Asuma cuba memujuk anak muridnya itu supaya tidak kecewa sangat.

"Jangan risau saya sesekali tidak akan masuk ke kancah percintaan tiga segi yang begitu merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru.

 **"Shika" Panggil Naruto. Dia mahu mengejar lelaki tersebut dan meminta maaf padanya tetapi Sasuke menahannya. Tangan Sasuke semakin kejap dan kuat memeluk tubuh Naruto.**

 **Dia telah kehilangan banyak benda dalam hidupnya. Itachi akan pergi meninggalkannya tidak lama lagi dan dia tidak akan benarkan Naruto berbuat benda yang sama padanya. Jika dia kehilangan Naruto dia akan kembali semula ke dalam kegelapan malah lebih dalam lagi dia akan tenggelam.**

Naruto tersentak bila tiba-tiba sahaja tangan kanannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh kepalanya bila melihat orang yang memegangnya tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke begitu erat sekali mengenggam tangannya. Genggaman Sasuke itu jelas memberitahu pada Naruto betapa Sasuke menyayanginya.

"Aku sesekali tidak akan biarkan kau lepas dari aku" Janji Sasuke.

Satu perkara yang Naruto ketahui hari ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang sangat posesif dan mempunyai perasaan cinta yang sangat mendalam sekali.

 **Majlis perkahwinan Sasuke dan Naruto berlangsung dengan begitu ringkas sekali Mereka berdua melangsungkan perkahwinan mereka di bilik rawatan Itachi. Hanya teman rapat sahaja yang hadir ke majlis perkahwinan mereka berdua. Shikamaru dan Sakura turut sama hadir ke majlis mereka.**

 **Sasuke menyarungkan sebentuk cincin yang mempunyai ukiran lambang puak tersebut merupakan warisan turun-temurun keluarganya. Ianya merupakan simbol ketua wanita Uchiha.**

 **"Saya Uchiha Sasuke mengambil kamu Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sebagai isteri saya yang sah. Saya berjanji yang saya akan menjadi suami yang setia dan jujur. Saya bersumpah akan menghormati, mempercayai, menjaga dan melindungi kamu dengan nyawa saya akan berada bersama dengan kamu dikala susah mahu pun senang. Dan saya akan menyayangi dan menyintai kamu hingga mati" Sasuke melafazkan sumpah setianya kepada Naruto.**

 **"Saya Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto mengambil kamu Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami saya. Saya berjanji akan setia kepada kamu hingga mati. Saya bersumpah akan menyayangi, menyintai, menghormati, mempercayai dan menjaga kamu sehingga ke hembusan nyawa yang terakhir. Saya akan sentiasa berada bersama dengan kamu tidak kira sama ada ketika susah atau pun senang" Naruto membalas sumpah lelaki yang baru sahaja menjadi suaminya itu.**

 **Dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya dari keluar. Air matanya kali ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan tetapi kegembiraan. Akhirnya kebahagian yang ditunggunya selama ini hadir juga di dalam hidupnya. Dan dia sesekali tidak akan melepaskannya.**

Muka Naruto dan Sasuke merona merah bila melihat counterpart mereka bercumbu sebaik sahaja lafaz sumpah selesai.

Sumpah Sasuke itu membuatkan hati Naruto cukup terharu sekali. Dia merasa dialah perempuan yang paling bahagia dan gembira sekali di dunia ini.

"So sweet" Ino dan Sakura menjerit teruja. Semua kunoichi mula berangan-angan hari perkahwinan mereka. Ianya sungguh indah sekali bila dapat berkahwin dengan lelaki yang mereka cintai.

 **Pasangan muda tersebut kemudiannya menghampiri Itachi. Tangan Itachi memegang bergilir kepala mereka berdua. Dia mengangguk perlahan sebagai tanda yang dia merestui perkahwinan gembira jelas terpancar di raut wajahnya yang pucat itu. Dia gembira kerana akhirnya Sasuke mendapat kebahagiannya.**

 **Itachi merasa begitu letih dan mengantuk sedar masanya untuk pergi dari hidup Sasuke telah pun tiba. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pasangan muda tersebut dia menghembuskan nafasnya buat kali terakhir.**

 **"Aniki?" Panggil Sasuke cemas bila tangan abangnya itu jatuh dari kepalanya.**

 **Tsunade cepat-cepat menghampiri Itachi. Dia mengambil tangan Itachi lalu memeriksa tidak dapat merasai denyutan nadi pemuda itu. Uchiha Itachi sudah meninggal dunia.**

 **"Tolonglah jangan cuba bergurau dengan aku. Bukak mata kau. Gurauan kau sudah keterlaluan!" Sasuke mengoncang bahu abangnya itu namun Itachi langsung tidak juga mahu membuka matanya. Dia telah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke buat selama-lamanya.**

"Ini semua salah aku" Kata Sasuke. Nada suaranya penuh dengan penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

Matanya bergenang tetapi bukannya dengan air mata sebaliknya hitamnya yang seperti arang itu bertukar menjadi merah seperti delima. Satu tome muncul di matanya kemudian dua selepas itu tiga. Ianya tidak terhenti di situ sahaja ketiga tome yang melingkar dianak matanya itu berputar laju dan bergabung membentuk sebuah shuriken.

Mereka yang lain terkejut melihat darah dan perubahan mata Uchiha bungsu itu.

Mangekyou sharingan. Hanya dengan melihat Itachi meninggal sahaja dia sudah dapat mengaktifkan sharingannya ke tahap yang tertinggi.

Kakashi memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Hati budak lelaki ini sudah keselamatan Konoha Hiruzen perlu memanggil Itachi pulang ke kampung.

Naruto ingin memujuk Sasuke tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Cikgu ada disini. Kawal emosi kau itu Sasuke" Kakashi berusaha memujuk Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan semua emosinya di dalam tangisannya. Dia menangis semahu-mahunya di dalam pelukan guru yang baru beberapa hari dikenalinya.

Tangan Kakashi memeluk kuat tubuh Sasuke seolah-olah dia takut pelajar lelakinya itu akan lari darinya. Dia membenam mukanya ke dalam rambut Sasuke.

Tangisan Sasuke yang sungguh sayu itu membuatkan suasana menjadi begitu hiba sekali. Mereka betul-betul merasa simpati dengan nasib yang menimpa Uchiha bongsu sesal semakin bertubi-tubi menerpa dalam diri Hiruzen.

"Sekarang ini Itachi masih hidup lagi. Dia boleh di selamatkan boleh ubah takdir kita" Pujuk Kakashi lagi.

Sasuke faham akan maksud gurunya itu. Kali ini dia pasti akan menyelematkan abangnya itu. Dia akan pastikan yang tiada sesiapa yang menyakitkan Itachi lagi. Jika ada yang berani menyentuh Itachi atau Naruto dia akan musnahkan keluarga mereka di hadapan mata mereka. Biar mereka rasa apa yang dia rasai.

* * *

saya harap anda semua menyukainya. Bahagian Sasuke adalah bahagian yang paling sukar dan susah sekali untuk saya tulis. Setelah puas memerah otak inilah idea yang mampu saya tuliskan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Saya pula ingin mencubanya" Kata Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya sambil bangun lalu menuju ke arah bola kristal.

 ** **Jemari Shikamaru berhenti dari menekan keyboard komputer sebaik mendengar bunyi jam di dinding berdentung sebanyak sepuluh kali. Shikmamaru terus menutup komputernya setelah itu mencapai kotak rokok dan lighter yang terletak bersebelahan keyboard lalu terus keluar dari dalam pejabatnya.****

 ** **Shikamaru tidak terus pergi sebaliknya dia pergi ke pejabat hokage. Dia mahu menjenguk ketuanya sebentar sebelum dia pulang. Bila dia masuk ke dalam pejabat dia melihat seorang pemuda sibuk meneliti laporan di tangannya. Di atas mejanya penuh dengan timbunan laporan yang tingginya hampir mencapai siling. Begitu juga diatas lantai. Separuh daripada pejabatnya dipenuhi dengan skrol dan kertas laporan.****

"Itachi?" Panggil Sasuke tidak berkelip. Pemuda yang duduk diatas kerusi hokage itu memang tidak ubah seperti abangnya. Bezanya adalah pemuda itu tiada garisan di bawah matanya.

Bila mengingatkan yang abangnya sudah tiada lagi pada masa depan barulah Sasuke sedar yang pemuda itu adalah anak lelakinya.

"Jiji tengok! Anak saya jadi hokage. Wah bangganya saya!" Naruto menjerit dengan penuh kegembiraan. Rasa bangga meluap-luap di dalam dirinya bila melihat pada masa hadapan anaknya akan mengikut jejak langkahnya menjadi hokage.

"Dialah hokage yang paling kacak sekali yang pernah saya lihat" Ujar Naruto lagi. Semua orang termasuklah Hiashi dan Neji setuju dengan pendapat gadis pirang tersebut.

 **"** ** **Pak cik sudah mahu pulang?" Tegur Itachi tanpa langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan di tangannya itu.****

 **"** ** **Pak cik mahu pulang. Ada apa -apa yang kamu mahu sebelum pak cik beredar pulang?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya.****

 **"** ** **Hanya satu sahaja. Sebelum pak cik pulang sila hantarkan bunga kepada kekasih saya di Lovey Dovey Cafe. Katakan pada dia yang saya minta maaf kerana tidak dapat bertemu janji dengannya. Bunga ada diatas meja" Pinta Itachi. Setelah siap membaca tangan kanannya pantas mencapai sebatang pen diatas meja dan menyainnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil laporan lain pula.****

 ** **Shikamaru mengikut sahaja arahan ketua mudanya itu tanpa banyak soal. Dia mengambil sejambak bunga diatas meja lalu terus beredar keluar meninggalkan Itachi dengan kerjanya itu.****

Hiruzen merasa kasihan dengan nasib pemuda Uchiha itu. Dalam usianya yang sungguh muda Itachi terpaksa menggalas tanggungjawabnya sebagai ketua dan pemimpin kampung hingga terpaksa mengorbankan kegembiraannya.

 ** **Shikamaru masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe yang terletak di tengah pekan Konoha. Tujuan kedatangannya ke cafe tersebut bukanlah untuk makan seperti pengunjung yang lain tetapi hanya untuk menyampaikan pesanan tuannya kepada kekasihnya.****

 ** **Dia menghampiri seorang gadis jelita yang sedang duduk seorang diri. Wajah gadis tersebut masam dan membosankan. Diatas mejanya terdapat beberapa gelas kosong menunjukkan yang dia sudah lama melepak di dalam cafe tersebut.****

 **"** ** **Miss Yuki" Shikamaru memanggil nama gadis tersebut.****

 **"** ** **Ya saya"****

 ** **Shikamaru meletakkan jambangan bunga yang sedikit layu di atas meja.****

 **"** ** **Hokage sama meminta saya memberi bunga ini kepada cik Yuki. Dia minta maaf kerana tidak dapat keluar bersama dengan cik pada malam ini kerana urusan kerjanya" Dengan muka datar lagi membosankan Shikamaru menyampaikan pesanan Itachi kepada gadis tersebut.****

 ** **Ini bukan kali pertama dan juga kali terakhir Shikamaru menjadi posmen Itachi. Setiap kali Itachi sibuk dengan kerjanya hingga dia terpaksa membatalkan datenya pemuda itu pasti akan meminta Shikamaru menghantar pesanannya kepada kekasihnya. Itachi sengaja memilih cafe ini kerana ianya sehala dengan Nara compound. Budak bijak.  
****

 ** **Yuki bukanlah kekasih pertama Itachi. Gadis itu adalah kekasihnya yang ke sebelas. Bukan, Itachi bukanlah seorang kaki perempuan yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan. Anak itu tidak berani untuk melakukannya kerana Naruto pasti akan membunuhnya nanti. Alasan mengapa Itachi selalu bertukar teman wanita adalah kerana semua kekasihnya itu tidak tahan dengan workholicnya.****

 ** **Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang yang sangat kuat bekerja. Dia lebih mementingkan kerjanya daripada melayan para kekasihnya. Ini menyebabkan mereka berkecil hati dengan pemuda tersebut. Tiada perempuan yang bertahan dengan Itachi.****

 **"** ** **Terima kasih Nara san. Tolong sampaikan psanan saya pada Itachi. Mulai daripada hari ini Itachi bukan lagi teman lelaki saya. Saya mahu putuskan hubungan dengan dia kerana saya bosan dengan sikap dia yang lebih mementingkan kerjanya daripada saya" Habis sahaja gadis tersebut memberi pesannya terus dia bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu beredar dari tempat tersebut.****

"Aku pun tak sudi nak terima kau sebagai menantu aku!"Marah Naruto. Dia dapat agak yang gadis tersebut tidak ikhlas dengan anaknya. Yuki bercinta dengan Itachi hanya kerana duit dan status anak lelakinya itu sahaja. Dasar perempuan materialistik!

"Mahu bercinta dengan hokage tetapi langsung tidak mahu memahami tugas seorang hokage" Gerutu Shikaku.

"Perempuan itu bukannya pandang Itachi kun tetapi statusnya sahaja"Sambung Tsume. Kasihan Itachi kun kerana mendapat kekasih seperti Yuki.

 ** **Itachi bersikap biasa sahaja bila penasihatnya itu memberitahu pada dia yang Yuki mahu memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Dia langsung tiada niat untuk memujuk kekasihnya itu kembali semula kepadanya. Sebelas kali putus cinta membuatkan hatinya sudah menjadi lali.****

 ** **Sementara itu….****

 ** **Nara Shirayuki mendaki anak tangga sambil mengumam gembira. Kedua tangannya memeluk beg kertas yang penuh berisi dengan barang dapur yang baru di belinya. Gadis tersebut baru sahaja pulang dari misi panjangnya dan dia mendapat cuti selama beberapa hari. Shirayuki ingin membuat kejutan pada tunangnya yang sudah lama tidak di temuinya. Dia mahu menghabiskan masanya bersama dengan tunangnya itu.****

 ** **Namun yang terkejut pada hari ini bukanlah tunangnya sebaliknya Shirayuki sendiri. Di atas katil tunang kesayangannya itu sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis tanpa seurat benang. Orang bodoh pun boleh tangkap apa yang kedua mereka itu sedang lakukan.****

"Malunya!"Jerit Ino. Semua perempuan menutup muka mereka dengan kedua belah tangan mereka.. sungguh memalukan. Mereka semua tidak sanggup ingin menonton adegan tersebut.

Manakala para lelaki pula hidung mereka berdarah dengan banyaknya.

 ** **Rasa sakit,pedih, marah dan benci bercampur aduk di dalam diri Shirayuki dengan kecurangan teman lelakinya itu.****

 **"** ** **Sayang dengar dulu penjelasan saya" Lelaki tersebut cuba memujuk Shirayuki bila gadis tersebut mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dari dalam poachnya.****

 **"** ** **Penjelasan? Tiada apa yang perlu dijelaskan lagi kerana semuanya sudah jelas dan nyata. Kau curang dengan aku. Kau bawak perempuan lain masuk ke dalam bilik kau. Aku betul-betul bencikan kau!"****

 ** **Shirayuki dengan pantas meloncat kearah lelaki tersebut. Kekasih gelap bekas tunangnya itu menjerit ketakutan. Amukan puteri Nara itu benar-benar menakutkannya. Kerana terlalu takut dia terus cabut lari dalam keadaan berbogel.****

 ** **Shirayuki mengajar bekas tunangnya itu cukup-cukup. Dia membelasah lelaki tersebut tanpa belas kasihan. Bila marahnya sedikit mereda dia terus pergi dari situ meninggalkan bekas tunangnya yang hampir mati diatas lantai.****

"Ouch" mereka semua mengaduh dengan muka yang berkerut-kerut seolah-olah mereka yang kena belasah dengan Shirayuki. Akamaru menyorok di dalam jaket Kiba. Anjing kecil tersebut tidak sanggup untuk menontonnya.

Satu pengajaran yang remaja lelaki dapat pada hari ini. Perempuan begitu dahsyat dan menakutkan bila mereka marah lebih-lebih lagi bila lelaki mereka berlaku curang.

 **"** ** **Aku mahu melakukan misi" Pinta Shirayuki kepada Itachi.****

 **"** ** **Ditolak. Kau baru sahaja pulang malam tadi. Malam semalam bukan main lagi berianya kau mahu bersama dengan tunang kesayangan kau tu" Jawab Itachi.****

 **"** ** **Kau jangan sebut nama si tak guna itu di depan aku lagi. Aku tak mahu dengar nama dia lagi dan dia bukan tunang aku lagi. Aku dengan dia sudah putus" Tempelak Shirayuki.****

 **"** ** **Ss-rank mission tidak banyak. Hanya satu sahaja yang masih lagi tinggal. Kau mahu pergi misi bersama dengan aku?" Itachi menunjukkan sebuah scroll kecil kepada Shirayuki.****

 **"** ** **Biar aku teka kau pun baru putus cinta juga"****

 **"** ** **Hn"****

 **"** ** **Okey. Lagipun sudah lama kita tidak menjalankan misi bersama-sama. Mahu ajak Neji dan sensei sekali ke? Selepas habis misi kita boleh makan dan bersuka ria bersama-sama"****

 **"** ** **Great idea. Aku suka!"****

 ** **Shikamaru masuk ke dalam pejabat Itachi dengan membawa sebukit fail di tangannya. Tetapi dia mendapati yang Itachi tiada. Tangan kiri Shikamaru mengambil nota yang Itachi tinggalkan diatas mejanya.****

 **"** ** **Kepada pak cik Shika, saya pergi menjalankan misi bersama dengan kumpulan saya. Saya tidak akan pulang dalam masa yang terdekat. Saya mahu pak cik Kakashi mengambil alih tempat saya buat sementara waktu. Semua tugas clan head ada di dalam skroll"****

 **"** ** **Sadistic hokage" Gerutu Shikamaru. Masa beginilah dia betul-betul bencikan Itachi. Tuan mudanya itu memang betul-betul evil. Spawn of evil. Suka kabur dan menyusahkan semua orang. Rakan dia pasti akan marah dengannya lagi kerana membiarkan Itachi lolos lagi.****

"Troublesome" Sungut Shikamaru. Jika dia tahu pada masa akan datang yang dia terpaksa mengurus dan menjaga hokage muda yang banyak kerenah sudah pasti dia tidak akan menyertai program ninja.

"Aku harap kamu berdua mengajar anak kamu lebih baik lagi"Rungut Shikamaru.

"Bukan salah aku atau pun dobe. Aku tahu yang aku mengajar Itachi dengan baik. Salahkan council siapa suruh mereka lantik budak yang baru nak kenal dunia sebagai hokage mereka" Sasuke menyalahkan pihak council pula.

 **"** ** **Kalau kamu berdua mahu lepaskan geram janganlah libatkan aku sekali"Kata Neji kepada kedua teammatenya. Mereka berdua baru sahaja menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Tugas mereka adalah untuk menghapuskan kumpulan pemberontak yang berniat untuk menggulingkan daimyo negara Api.****

 **"** ** **Ma,ma Neji janganlah begini. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukan misi bersama-sama. Jangan risau aku akan tolong kau pujuk Yna bila pulang nanti"Kata Itachi. Tahu mengapa Neji begitu marahkan dia dan Shirayuki. Mereka berdua telah mengacau Neji dan teman wanitanya. Ketika pemuda Hyuuga itu sedang seronok bercengkerama dengan kekasihnya mereka telah menculik dan membawa lari Neji dan memaksa dia mengikut mereka melakukan misi. Ini membuatkan Neji begitu marah sekali.****

 **"** ** **Apalah dosa yang aku sudah buat pada kehidupan lalu sampai aku dapat kawan yang menyebalkan macam kau ni. Dan sekarang Shirayuki sudah pun berjangkit dengan kau"****

 **"** ** **Janganlah meanie sangat. Kau memang langsung tiada hati perut. Susah sama susah. Sedih sama sedih" Jawab pula Shirayuki.****

 ** **Neji tahu yang dia sudah pun kalah bila rakan perempuannya itu menyebelahi Itachi.****

 **"** ** **By the way mana sensei?" Tanyanya bila menyedari yang sensei mereka tiada bersama dengan mereka. Dia duduk di sebelah Itachi. Tangan kirinya menyambut huluran bekas minuman dari rakannya itu. Sambil meneguk minuman mata lavendernya memerhati pemandangan yang langsung tidak indah di depannya itu.****

 ** **Mereka bertiga sedang duduk ditengah hampir sepuluh ribu mayat pemberontak. Keadaan mayat yang bergelimpangan ngeri diatas tanah beserta bau hanyir darah langsung tidak membuatkan ketiga sekawan merasa mual dan loya. Mereka sudah biasa. Darah dan nyawa adalah permainan mereka terutama sekali bagi Itachi.****

"Pandang Hinata. Inilah tugas sebenar seorang shinobi. Selama ini ayah berkeras dengan kamu kerana ayah sayangkan kamu. Tugas Shinobi sangat kotor. Dalam dunia shinobi tiada tempat untuk orang lemah. kamu lemah kamu mati" Hiashi bukan sahaja memberi pengajaran kepada anak perempuannya tetapi kepada genin yang lain.

 **"** ** **Dia kata dia mahu mencari dan membunuh ketua pemberontak" Jawab Shirayuki.****

 **"** ** **Dan meninggalkan kita bertiga melakukan kerja yang melecehkan ini" Balas Neji.****

 **"** ** **Sensei sudah tua dan dia sudah tidak larat lagi nak berlawan"Kata pula Itachi. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara lalu mengaktifkan sedikit chakranya ke tangan.****

"Aku tabik jonin yang menjaga budak-budak ini" Kata Asuma. Kumpulan yang dianggotai oleh Hyuuga, Uchiha dan Nara adalah satu mimpi ngeri buat semua guru. Awal-awal Asuma angkat tangan jika hokage memberi kumpulan seperti itu kepadanya. Dia memang tidak sanggup untuk menjadi guru mereka.

Asuma akan tabik sampai mati jika ada orang yang sanggup menjadi guru mereka.

"Hanya orang gila sahaja yang akan ambil mereka sebagai pelajarnya" Sahut Kakashi. Dia pasti akan mati jika mereka bertiga menjadi pelajarnya. Cukuplah Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi pelajarnya.

 ** **Chakra Itachi bertukar mejadi sebatang ranting yang hanya sepanjang satu inci membaling laju ranting tersebut ke belakang. Ranting tersebut meluncur laju pada kadar kelajuan yang sangat tinggi. Ianya mengena tepat di dahi seorang pemberontak yang sedang bersembunyi di balik runtuhan tembok bersedia untuk menembak Itachi dan kedua rakannya.****

 **"** ** **Bodoh. Sudah bagi peluang masih lagi nekad untuk melakukan perbuatan bodoh"Cemuh Itachi. diberi kesempatan tetapi disia-siakannya pula.****

 ** **Time skip…****

 ** **Shikamaru melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Lagi beberapa minit kage summit akan berlangsung tetapi batang hidung Itachi masih lagi belum kelihatan. Jika Itachi tidak juga kunjung tiba mahu tidak mahu terpaksalah Shikamaru yang menjadi pengantinya.****

 ** **Penantian dia akhirnya terbayar juga bila kelibat tuan mudanya itu muncul. Itachi tidak mengenakan jubah kebesarannya sebaliknya dia hanya memakai uniform jonin Konoha sahaja. Pemuda itu baru selesai dari menjalankan misinya dan dia tidak sempat untuk pulang ke Konoha. Satu-satunya baju yang dia ada hanyalah uniform joninnya sahaja.****

 ** **Shikamaru membuka pintu lalu dengan penuh hormat mempersilakan ketuanya masuk ke dalam bilik mesyuarat. Itachi masuk ke dalam bilik mesyuarat dengan penuh wibawa seperti seorang pemimpin besar. Di dalam bilik mesyuarat semua pemimpin kampung yang lain sudah ada bersama dengan para penasihat mereka. Di antara kage Itachi adalah ketua kampung yang paling muda sekali. Biarpun begitu semua kage amat menghormati dan pada masa yang sama takut dengannya.****

 ** **Dengan suara yang ramah dan lembut Itachi mengucap salam kepada para seniornya.****

 **"** ** **Selamat siang kalian semua. Saya harap yang saya tidak terlambat"****

 **"** ** **Tidak mengapa pretty boy. Mesyuarat belum lagi bermula" Jawab Kurotsuchi dengan nada mengusik.****

 ** **Itachi duduk di antara Kazekage dan Mizukage. Mesyuarat bermula. Ibu jari kanan Shikamaru menekan butang recorder merekod setiap butir bicara para kage dalam mesyuarat tersebut.****

 ** **Bola kristal berhenti menyala.****


End file.
